


The Two Wives

by JesseMo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Arranged Marriage, Bad Older Brothers, Dragon Riders, F/F, F/M, Girl Power, Girls Kissing, Non-Explicit Sex, Polyamory, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseMo/pseuds/JesseMo
Summary: Cersei wanted Sansa gone, and it just so happened things aline just right to get rid of her in a very traditional way that still benefitted the crown.Marriage. But not to any Westerosi lord, oh no, that would be far too good for Sansa. No, the queen decides to ship her off to the Free Cities to marry Khal Drogo.Robert may have been a bitter and angry fool when it came to the Targaryens but he had good instincts. If he thought Viserys and his sister could be a real threat, then perhaps it was best to have the situation handled and kill two birds with one stone.Get the traitors daughter out of Kings Landing and humiliate an enemy. It seemed perfect, but Cersei isn't as clever as she likes to think.Drogo does meet Sansa, but he also meets Daenerys at the same time.Liking them both, he claims the two for his wives.Rated for sensitive themes





	The Two Wives

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Before the Eyes of Gods and Men (Discontinued / To Be Re-Written)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562902) by [manbunjon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbunjon/pseuds/manbunjon). 



> Somethings to know before reading.  
> Ages:
> 
> Daenerys- 15
> 
> Sansa- 13
> 
> Order of events is Westeros:
> 
> -Robb Stark has called his banners and march towards Kings Landing from the North.  
> Ned’s was beheaded.
> 
> -Robb Stark has been declared king by his men(the conversation about Renly vs Stannis happens before their first big battle against the Lannisters)  
> -Robb learns of his father's death/Sansa gets her first period.  
> -This chapter is happening just as Robb Stark has captured Jaime Lannister.
> 
> Order of events in Essos:
> 
> -Daenerys was born  
> -She an Viserys lived with Willem Darry until he died when she was 9 years old.  
> -Daenerys and Viserys have been on their own for 6 years.  
> -They've traveled almost all of the free cities  
> -Dany and Viserys are in Braavos for the second time since they've been on their own.  
> This chapter explains more.

**Somethings to know before reading.  
Ages:**

**Daenerys- 15**

**Sansa- 13**

**Order of events is Westeros:**

  * **Robb Stark has called his banners and march towards Kings Landing from the North.**
  * **Ned’s was beheaded.**
  * **Robb Stark has been declared king by his men(the conversation about Renly vs Stannis happens before their first big battle against the Lannisters)**
  * **Robb learns of his fathers death/Sansa gets her first period.**
  * **This chapter is happening just as Robb Stark has captured Jaime Lannister.**



**Order of events in Essos:**

  * **Dany and Viserys are in Braavos (they have not gotten to Iillyrio yet)**



**This chapter explains more.**

 

* * *

Chapter I

 

“Sansa Stark cannot be allowed to marry Joffrey.” Cersei said to the council. “We must find another use for her.”

“I agree. She is a traitor’s daughter and as I said before, she may me a sweet child not but who knows what revenge she might be plotting against the king.” The old Maester croaked.

“What would you have in mind, Your Grace?” questioned Varys.

  
“Robert was quite concerned before his death about the Targaryen children in Essos.” She started, and Varys confirmed this.

  
“Viserys Targaryen was trying to arrange a marriage between his sister and a Dothraki War Lord in exchange for his army. He hadn’t seemed to convinced that they would not sail despite the Dothraki’s savage superstitions about the sea.” She recalled.

  
“Yes, but you’ve said that hasn’t happened?” she eyes Varys as she leaned back, looking for too relaxed at the head of the table.

“The prince has had a great deal of difficulty finding those to take up his cause for the thrown and has no connections in which to use to reach out to Khal Drogo to make the offer.” He said to the council and not just the queen

“But my little birds report they are making plans to sail from Braavos to Pentos. The Dothraki or nomads, and have been sighted moving in that direction. I believe Viserys has plans to intercept the Khal while he is in that area."

“I don’t understand what it is you have planned, Your Grace.” Little Finger frowned.

  
“Oh, I think you do.” She sneered. “I’ve seen the way you look at the girl.”

“I propose that we send Sansa Stark to wed this Khal Drogo.” She said to them.

  
“Don’t you think that’s unwise, Your Grace?” Varys asked. “Could we not use the Lady Sansa as leverage against her brother?”

  
“Perhaps, but he won’t bend the knee for her. We’ve offered to give her back and he’s refused.” She shook her head.

“We’ve could have ended this if the stupid boy just did what he was told and bent the knee in the first place when Ned was imprisoned.” Her lips curled. The pride of men, she thought.

“He’s too confident.” She sneered. “The little pricks just a boy playing at war and he’ll lose.”

  
“Besides I don’t think he has much love for his sister, they didn’t seem that close when I was in the North and I assume he thinks Sansa a traitor to her own family after the letter I had her write, and especially after Ned Starks beheading.” She theorized.

“And we’ve lost Arya Stark. Even if he did change his mind and was willing to concede under a trade, I doubt he would he would be satisfied enough with just the little bird to bend the knee to us if we admit we don’t have the other anymore.” Said Cersei. Arya the runt seemed to have been the more loved of the sisters by her siblings anyway. Sansa might be more valuable for marriage or alliances, but if it came to the heart and a choice had to be made between the two she had a feeling they would save Arya over Sansa.

“Your Grace, the North though they appear cold are fiercely loyal and love their family dearly, if we are just patient perhaps we could make use of Sansa Stark in other ways against her brother.” Varys pushed, thinking of the poor child.

  
“Ned Stark went to war for his sister---”

  
“No, Ned Stark first went to war for his father and brother when the Mad King roasted one like a chicken and strangled the other.” She quickly corrected. Robert went to war for Lyanna Stark she didn’t say.

  
“Sansa is just a girl. Very few wars have been waged in the name of a woman.” She pursed her lips. “Robb Stark is not fighting for his sisters.”

  
“Catelyn Stark loves her daughters more than anything, she would do anything to get them back.” Little Finger insisted.

“Yes, I’m sure she would. But her son is a king now, and as much as mother tries to advice and guide her son they don’t always listen.” She said and took a long drink of her wine. Clearly, she was speaking from experience. She had tried to stop Joffrey, she really had.

“If a bride is what this Khal Drogo wants. We will give him one before Visery’s can, assuring the boy has no bargaining chip to get the army he wants.” She went back to her plan.

“My apologies, Your Grace, but Sansa Stark is still a girl from a prominent and powerful house----” Varys tried to change her mind once more.

  
“A house of traitors!” Cersei hissed.

“Joffrey’s never liked the stupid girl anyway. And by selling off Sansa we also take something away from the Starks who could have easily promised her hand to a strong house in exchange for support once she was rescued.” The council admitted she had a fare point and it was not unheard of to make such promises of betrothal in the middle of a war. Catelyn and Ned Stark were a find example and they had even heard that Catelyn had promised Rob to one of Walder Freys daughters for passage.

“She’ll leave immediately, she needs to meet this Khal Drogo before Viserys can arrange the meeting through this Magister.” She told them.

  
“Varys, arrange for her lodging in the free cities and have one of your little birds sing a song about a pretty maid in Khal Drogo’s ear.” She smiled and ended their meeting, not wanting to hear any more arguments about the matter from any of them.

Cersei went to Joffrey immediately to tell him of the councils discussion. She found him in the throne room which he had ordered renovated, wanting to return it to a more intimidating style such as the Targaryen’s had. She used that as a perfect Segway to discuss Viserys and Daenerys, their plots and how she planned to put a stop to them.

Joffrey was more than happy to send Sansa away, finding her a useless, sniveling and stupid girl.

“A fine slight against Robb Stark, making his sister the whore of a savage.” He had laughed loud and cruelly.

  
“Yes, yes, do whatever you must, Mother.” He finished and waved her dismissal.

After she left Joffrey she sent someone to call for Sansa. The girl was a frail little bird, her wings having been clipped and now was nothing but a pretty thing to look at. Joffrey had the girl taken in front of court multiple times since her father’s death. He had her stripped and between for every league her brother drew closer. The truth was even if Robb Stark had bent the knee, Joffrey would not let him live for long. His younger brother, Bran Stark, the crippled little boy would be Lord of Winterfell after him and easier to keep in line when he couldn’t even ride.

 Robb Stark would die, his mother too, it was all a matter of when.

“Your Grace,” Sansa bowed her head and curtsied, always so prim and perfect. She was a simpleton and Cersei would be glad to be rid of her.

“Little dove, please sit, have some wine.” Cersei offered with a double edged smile.

“Thank you, Your Grace.” Sansa took the seat but not the wine. She didn’t care for the taste like Cersei did.

“Sweet girl, I know you love Joffrey and being his dutiful, loyal wife is all you want but I’m afraid that cannot come to pass.” She said with a sad smile those her green eyes glinted wickedly.  
Sansa’s heart sped up, she felt hope for the first time. She wouldn’t have to marry Joffrey, she would be free of him.

“But you can still by dutiful and loyal still by serving him in another way.”

Sansa didn’t like the way she said that at all.

“You see, The King does not only have enemies in Westeros but across the narrow sea as well. We wish to stop them before they make any attempt against him and I believe that the best way to do this is to give them something more tempting than the glory of war.” Cersei said with smile and pushed the wine closer towards Sansa. She would need it but the girl still refused her kind offer and looked at Cersei with terror as to what she meant.

  
“We are going to send you to wed Khal Drogo, a Dothraki warlord who has been offered the hand of Daenerys Targaryen in exchange for giving the force of his army to his brother. So before he can present her to him we will give you to him first securing he will have no need for the Targaryen slut and no reason to give Prince Visery’s his army.” She explained despite doubting the girl would be able to follow along.

  
“Do you understand, little dove?”

  
Sansa tried not to cry as she swallowed and nodded. She had heard of the Dothraki. Old Nan would tell them horrible stories about them, that they were even more deranged and uncivilized at the wildlings. At least with the wildlings the Starks shared blood through the first men. This was a culture completely unknown to her except for the terrible things head in stories. Because they were not a part of Westeros they had no books about them in the Great Library at Winterfell. She would be torn apart by her husband and have who knows what foul things done to her.  
She wanted to scream, run to a window and throw herself out of it. How could her life be so awful? Would her father’s soul never forgive her?

“It would be my honor to serve his Grace in any way that I can.” Sansa said weakly. “And if that is through marriage, for his sake I will be a happy bride despite my longing for the king.”  
“The sentiment is appreciated but I doubt you’ll be very happy at all.” Cersei smiled cruelly.

“You leave in the morning, I already have servants packing what little belongings you have left and as a wedding gift I’ve had some new gowns put in with your things.” She told her.

“It is in your best interest to make sure you make an impression. Among those gowns in one for your wedding.” Cersei told her coming back around.

“Thank you, Your Grace, I am undeserving of such refined presents.” Sansa kept her head bowed, trying to hide the green tint of her cheeks as she felt sick.

  
She was never going home.

“A single handmaiden will be given to you and a small retinue of Lannister soldiers to guard you as well as ensure if for some reason this Khal Drogo does not accept you, you’ll be returned to us.” Cersei told her more of what to expect on the morrow.

  
“I promise you though, if you have to be brought back to us,  Joffrey will do more than just have his kings guard beat you.” Cersei actually said this with some softness in her voice but Sansa knew not to believe her. She felt no remorse whatsoever.

“I understand, Your Grace.” Sansa gave a tip of her chin, voice barely above a whisper.

“I hope so.” Said Cersei and waived a hand to a maid who opened the chamber doors, a dismiss to Sansa.

“You’ll sup alone tonight, dinner will be brought to your chambers. I imagine you will want this time to yourself.” She said lastly, her voice having only the hint of sympathy despite this being her idea.

Sansa stood and was escorted back to her chambers. When the doors were closed and barred behind her Sansa rushed to her chamber pot and retched inside of it.

 When her stomach was empty she stripped herself of her dirtied gown and crawled beneath her cotton sheets. She curled up like a scared child and sobbed herself to an early slumber. When a maid came to give her her evening meal she barely touched it before she remembered she would be on a ship for a good amount of time and would not have such foods available to her again.

She remembered her Old Nan had said the Dothraki eat their horses.

Sansa took large bites of her chicken, savoring the vegetables and sauces. She did not sleep that night afterward. She stayed up through the moons turn by her heart, sewing, and knitting, feeling terrified. The horror and humiliation that Joffrey inflicted had become familiar and though she longed to be free of it she was not sure this new fate would be any better. She didn’t want to marry Joffrey, she didn’t want to marry a Dothraki man.

She wanted to marry a man like her knight of flowers, someone gentle and gallant, who would love and respect her and be kind to her and their children. But life was not a song, as she was once told, the world was cruel and so few found true love in their marriages. Even her father and mother had not loved one another at first. Some even said that the great Eddard Stark had been in love with the lady Ashara Dayne, that Jon might even be hers and she had killed herself when his father had decided to claim him.

But she couldn’t imagine her father ever being that cruel and risking his marriage, not if Jon’s mother had wanted him. She had never gotten along with Jon, following her mothers example and avoiding speaking to him. Sansa had been awful to him, and now, so alone and without any family she wished she could tell him and Arya sorry.

How sweet it would be to see them both. That would never come to pass now. She prayed they both stayed safe, that Arya made it back to Robb and their mother somehow and would forgive her, as selfish as that last wish was.

  
She had always thought her father and mother would be there when she married, her mother smiling as she helped her into her wedding gown and her father who always tried to be so cool with some tears glistening in his eyes as he took her arm to give her away. But her father was gone and her mother so far away from her. And her wedding to this Khal Drogo would be nothing like a Westerosi wedding.

She remembered the night of the Kings Feast at Winterfell, when her mother had braided her hair and Sansa had begged her to convince Ned to say yes to the kings betrothal between her and Joffrey. Her mother tried to tell her what that would really mean, how far she would be from her. She wished she had heeded her and stayed home with her, but she had been so ready to be a woman grown and now all she wanted was to be a child in her parent’s arms again.

All she wanted was to go home.

  
Too soon, the morning came. The handmaid that Cersei promised knocked on her chamber doors to wake her. When Sansa let her in she saw it was the queen’s handmaid Senelle, Cersei’s least favorite of her maids. She was an older girl of twenty with sandy blond hair, pale green eyes and a summer complexion. She was one of the queens younger, lesser cousins. Sansa wasn’t even sure exactly who her parents were.

Senelle was always smiling, and she was doing so now as she carried in a plate of warm bread.

  
“If you’ve never been on a ship, it best not to have a large meal before sailing or you may be sick.” She advised as she put the bread down, still smiling.

“Thank you.” Sansa said weakly.

Senelle bowed her head and followed Sansa to dressing table. She dipped a sponge into her washbowl and she wiped Sansa’s body down, not having time for a bath. Once done she was changed and dressed into a soft yellow gown.

“Shall I dress your hair like the queens, my lady?” Senelle asked as she was brushing through the red locks.

Sansa thought about that.

  
“No.” she told her.

Senelle just continued to smile. “Then how would you like it, my lady?”

Sansa described one of the ways her mother had worn her hair. Sansa never wore her hair all the way up, but this time she just wanted to embody her mother's strength.

“It looks perfect. Thank you, Senelle.” Sansa nodded her approval, inspecting herself with the looking glass.

  
“I’m glad I was able to do it correctly, my lady.” The older girl continued to smile and helped with the clasp on the chain of her dragonfly pendant, the one that had been a gift from Robb on her 11th name day.

  
In her plain dress, with her plain hair Sansa looked ordinary, simple as if she could easily slip into a crowd and fade into them all without notice. She wanted these last few hours to go by without too much attention from Joffrey, and now she no longer needed to please him with how she looked, or play on the queen’s ego by styling herself after the woman.

Another knock sounded and Senelle answered it. A few serving boys had arrived to bring Sansa’s trunks to the cart. They would go on ahead of her to be stowed away on the ship. Sansa, now dressed ate some of the bread and drank the cider. The third knock on her door was the small retinue of Lannister soldiers that were to escort her and Senelle through the city to the docs. She would be put on a small boat and brought out to the ship.

Sansa took a deep breath and thought of her family.

  
I can be brave too.

* * *

Senelle: 

<http://iv1.lisimg.com/image/9608742/500full-anastasia-tsilimpiou.jpg>

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Tyrion is going to verbally shred Cersei for her stupidity of getting rid of Sansa.  
> As shown at the start of this chapter, I haven't really aged up the characters. That means bad things are going to happen to young girls, though I am not going to be too descriptive about that and this will not have the sex scenes that might have been found in it before. There may be some sex implied, but I won't be going into too much details regarding the activity.  
> This is a story of a polyamory relationship between Khal Drogo, Daenerys and Sansa.  
> I completely understand the squick factor of that when considering their ages.  
> Now, their ages really are not that relevant to the story so you don't even have to think of them at those ages, you can imagine they are older and it really won't ruin anything.  
> I chose to make them these ages to highlight the immense things they go through and how it ages their hearts and minds so quickly.  
> A lot of you have been waiting a while for this, and I appreciate it.


End file.
